Poetry
by lacey9515
Summary: Wally sometimes laments on how great the Justice League has been, it seemed especially good at getting opposites to work together, and he seemed to be no exception. Bat/flash, explicit slash. please R


Poetic

I know that I have my faults, not every super hero is perfect…or any superhero for that matter. I mean yeah Superman comes _pretty _close but I mean, I'd be perfect too with abs like that. I was hesitant, to be in the Justice League at first, I was afraid…afraid that I'd be the odd man out…I was fast sure, but how did that compare to all the rest. Looking back, I can revel at the honor it was to be part of the original seven…and it didn't take me long to realize, I wasn't the only one who wasn't perfect. Actually it was about a week in when I figured out that I wasn't the only screw up…although if you ask Aquaman about the whole space tsunami thing, he'll deny it. The Justice League, for all it's faults, was always very good at getting people who wouldn't normally work together to work together. I mean, I don't think anyone would work with me if it weren't for the League. Like, for example…

Green Lantern and Hawk Girl

Batman and Superman

Batman and Green Arrow

Batman and Wonder Woman

Batman and Aquaman

Batman and Red Tornado

Batman and Captain Marvel

Batman and Power Girl

Batman and…we'll okay I think you get it. But see, there's a reason I'm not on that list, Batman had never actually warmed up to me…As Clark would often put it…I'm way past his patience level. Which is cool I mean, I'd been a fan of Batman since forever, and to be working with him…at all. It was an honor.

I mean Batmans kick ass! It sucked that no matter how hard I tried, I always sort of felt like I'd never be his equal ( I'd have to send that Boy Wonder kid a letter at some point, maybe we could start a club).

I was always sort of scared of Batman…as was everyone else, everywhere, in the universe…I mean you'd be crazy not be scared of Batman. Even _Clark _was scared of Batman and Clark was like, his best friend or something. I can't even refer to Batman by his real name. Not even in my head, sometimes I'm afraid he'll find out and lock me up for endangering his secret identity…I don't know how he'd do it, but he probably could if he wanted to.

Now the fact that Batman and I don't really get along isn't a huge deal, especially now that the original seven are more like the original seven hundred and fifty eight. we hardly ever see each other, except of course for at secret seven meetings ( those sneaky little meetings the originals do when something has to stay secret…or when were choosing who does monitor duty up at the watch tower because everyone and there mother tries to get out of it.

That was one of those times. And of course, I arrived late, which is a never-ending source or ridicule for me because…HELLO fastest man alive. Which of course meant I was the one who sat next to Batman.

As I sat down, I could literally feel his eyes on me, and it sent shivers down my spine. It set my teeth on edge.

Now I know what you're thinking… "_But Wally, you're so brave and smart and talented…why would you be so scared of silly Mr. Batman." _

We'll it's not what you think…yes I was scared of Bats, but for an entirely different completely justifiable reason, because I was in love with him. Why do you think I always arrive late to those meets, I loved sitting beside him.

That feeling I get, when he set my teeth on edge, that's the closest form of contact I'd get from Bats for at least the rest of the week…unless we were in battle or something.

I wasn't gay, at least I didn't think so…I mean Superman was pretty attractive, and I wasn't fighting every single female superhero to take the seat beside him. But wherever Bats came into the picture, my heart just sort of…skipped a beat.

He was aloof, and emotionally detached, and skilled, and I'm _sure _I wasn't the only person in this room who heard about his _Bruce Wayne's _escapades and wondered if the rumors were true... you know what I mean.

But it was a no go…because even if I had this weird, man crush on him or whatever…Batman was most certainly not gay, or any variation of it…that much I knew. I had resolved myself to spending most of my time, aching for the odd accidental physical contact, and most of the time I spent these pointless meetings thinking about our proximity, and well all the stuff I just talked about just now.

Which is why, I missed Superman's big reveal. The League turned to look at me. And thus, it became painfully apparent I wasn't paying attention.

"We'll Flash?" he said crossing his arms across his big blue chest.

"Wha?" I said confused. Wonder Woman, who was on the other side of him rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, pay attention…he was saying, there's only one person in the league who hasn't matched everyone elses log time and that's you, so you have to stay the day in the tower to make up for it on monitor duty. _It's only fair." _ I was frozen, and alittle mad at them… how the hell was I supposed to log monitor time between, being flash and having an actual life.

Luckily, someone in the league was reading my mind, I just couldn't believe who. It was Batman who stood up for me, and my stomach did flip flops.

"We all know that's not a practical solution to this. With Flash gone from central city for the day…it could cause problems. I won't risk something like that on something so trivial."

"Gee Thanks Bats?" I asked cautiously, he frowned.

"He can come up for the a little in the twelve hour day, log in his lost hours, and go back home… it's a much easier solution."

Okay, so this wasn't ideal, but I wasn't complaining. It was better then sleeping on the Watch Tower Bunk Beds. Superman nodded, but Green Arrow spoke up quickly.

"Batman, when was the last time you were on Monitor Duty yourself?" Batman sent him a glare that clearly meant to everyone else that it had indeed been a while.

Superman hmmed annoyed.

"Bruce?"

"Clark?" he said matching his tone.

"When was the last time you served monitor duty?"

"…"

"_Bruce." _ I had to admit, as much as Clarks American Flag and Apple Pie attitude bugged me, this was getting pretty entertaining.

" When was the last time we fought the injustice league?"

"nine months ago!"

"About a year before that…"

I almost choked on my own breath, Batman was an even bigger slacker then I was!

I jumped up.

"Ha!" I yelled as I pointed my figure at Batmans sitting figure, almost forgetting he was infact the batman, lost in my own victory.

"He's been off monitor duty _wayyyyyyyyy _longer than I have! He has to serve time! Not me!" Clark just rolled his eyes. He was about to agree, after all it had only been two months since I had served my time. And one hour of monitor duty alone, was like hell, when suddenly Green Arrow chirped in.

"We'll hold on, Flash is still behind. Why don't they just do it together."

Both me and Bats were in equal agreement as we both shouted.

"No!"

"No!"

Batman found himself composed faster than I did, as he addressed Superman.

"There's no need for two of us, Red Tornado always accompanies us at the Watch Tower."

Green Arrow leaned back in his chair smiling, Batman scowled and I felt like I was missing the joke here.

"Red Tornado needs a reboot, you two can work instead."

Superman nodded.

"So it's settled then, you'll both report to monitor duty for the day, and then leave at night."

As the meeting was dismissed, I felt my heart sink. I had to spend a whole day in the same small monitor womb with the Batman.

You might be thinking. "_but Wally, isn't this what you always wanted?" _

But you'd be overlooking on key component.

Batman hates me, like a lot, like more then anyone. I don't know if you've ever been in a closed space with someone who hates you…but it's usually not fun.

As I sped into central city, I begun mentally preparing for the day from hell.

the next day after getting no sleep and patrolling a city on it's possibly calmest night ever, i resigned myself to finally get my torture over with.

I Zeta'd up to the Watch Tower, and prepared for a very long day of pretending Batman wasn't in the room, I received generally sympathetic looks from those around me. It appeared word had gotten out faster than I had hoped. Not that I cared, but I didn't really want their pity.

As I opened the door to the Monitor Womb, I found Batman already sitting there, arms crossed, looking frustrated as ever.

I sat down beside him. The thing about monitor duty, is all you really do is sit there and watch the screens…for something, anything. Well not anything. The screens show you all parts of the world, the idea is if you see an emergency higher than a class eight emergency, you contact someone and get a team down there. Off course that never happens without us having some warning…so monitor duty is just a formality. It sucks I know, but someone had to do it...Batman was painfully quiet and being who i was, I wasn't about to make him angry, so i just sat their...silent as a mouse. The hours passed in silence like this, Batman scanning, me sitting. The silence killed me.

I thought about the different things I could be doing, instead of sitting here…and desperately trying not to think about Batman in my tight spandex uniform. I was shocked out of my silence when my phone went off…I usually stored it in the snack compartment of my uniform. It was a good tool to have.

"_nananananananana Batman!" _ I rushed to pick it up, fumbling with it trying to save myself the embarrassment. I knew who it was immediately. It was Wayne Enterprises calling, I thought the ring was sort of ironic, I doubt Batman would agree. I had been contracted to their science department years earlier to work as a consultant in the applied sciences department. ( which I now know is code for the shit Batman asks for). Of course when I accepted the job to make a little extra money I had no idea Batman was Bruce Wayne. As far as I knew Bruce had no idea I worked for him in any way shape or form, I had met Lucius Fox, I got the impression he did most of the business stuff.

"Hey Bill, yeah, I know I'm sorta busy with other work right now."

"…"

"We'll how did the test run with Lucius go?"

"…"

"That bad? Geez, look it's simple, it's an electromagnetic charger, it needs to fit in a small compartment for…military purposes…so reduce the charge and add a battery pack that can be assembled in the field…it's an easy process. "

As I listened for the answer, I could practically see Batman's mind reeling…I really didn't need him knowing I worked for him…another reason to think I was less a peer then a subordinate.

"What do you mean Lucius said no?" this surprised me. Lucius never said no to me, in fact he practically begged me to come on full time.

"….."

" _Who _told him it wasn't practical for the field?"

_ "….."_

_ "The General?" _

Lucius had no idea I was the Flash, and if he did he never said anything, but I had pretty much figured out that the general, was code name for Bats, it always pissed me off when he shot something down, and I could never tell him. You'd be surprised, but if there was anything in this world that I took seriously, it's my work. I'm proud of it. I couldn't help it I'm a good scientist.

"Hold on just a sec."

I put the phone on hold and turned to face Batman, a look of seriousness on my face, contrasting his very rare look of absolute surprise.

"What the hell is the problem with having a split cell for the charger, it won't even add any extra weight, you're Batman, so you have to click it into place…the alternative is getting yourself shocked in the field!"

Batman was speechless, mouth slightly agape. I groaned frustrated.

"Ugh, I am fine making you're stupid toys for you, but for Gods sake, use your brain!"

I sat down in a huff and picked up the phone. Trying to get a handle on the fact that I just told off the man I was in love with… it felt kind of good, when at work he always stopped being Batman, and always became that annoying boss we had to get around. At the same time I was also thinking about the repercussions…what if he fired me? I pressed the phone to my ear again.

"Hey Bill, Yeah, it's Wally..Listen tell Lucius to build the battery cell separate and that if the General has a problem with the design, he can come talk to me, no excuses. Got it? Good." I hung up the phone and slipped it back into the compartment, easing back into the silence.

Batman seemed to have recovered from the shock a little.

" I was…_concerned _that the battery cell would get lost in the field, and endanger others, or abide my enemies should they find it."

I waited, sensing that something else was coming.

"So, exactly how much of my inventory have you had a hand in?"

I shrugged. "From what I can tell, little more then half…does that bother you?"

He shook his head.

"No…I'm just surprised." I laughed and he looked at me curiously.

"Surprised that I have a brain?"

"Surprised that you didn't rub it in actually.."

Now I was curious.

"What are you talking about?"

Batman sighed and became Bruce Wayne as he dropped his cowl, out of respect I lost mine as well.

" Wally, I am very _painfully _aware, that there are certain…limitations on a man without powers. Such as myself, many people who know the Batman believe that my strength is merely in my utility belt. I know that this isn't true, but I would have thought that should it…well."

I interrupted him.

"You thought that because I helped make apart of you, that it would make people think you were co-dependent on others with powers? And that I, being who I am, might tease you for it."

He nodded, looking up at the monitors. This was probably the longest conversation we had ever had. I had never seen him open up to anyone, or at all. I always sort of figured if he started to get emotional, his Bat Suit would shock him or something. I sighed, looking at what I knew was not Batman, but rather Bruce Wayne.

"I worked for you, before you revealed that you were Batman. I was afraid to tell you, when you finally told us who you were."

He looked at me with confusion and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm not blind, I know that I sort of wear you patience thin, and that's cool I totally get it, but I always kind of hated how I seemed to be less of a peer like your best buddy Clark and more like a subordinate. I just figured, if you found out… you'd think it was more reason to make me out to be you're lackey or something…I don't know."

Bruce stared at me for a few moments and then spoke in a voice full of annoyance.

"_Who has been telling people that Clark and I are friends."_

I couldn't help it, I laughed…just a little, and spared him a grin, that to my surprise he returned, if just a little. Bruce turned to face me in the chair.

"Wally, you are just as much apart of this team as anyone here, I trust you with my life, You are not my subordinate, nor will you ever be my subordinate. And you do not, _wear thin on my patience." _

I looked in his eyes.

"I don't? " He rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone seem to forget I have a ten year old? " I laughed heartily. And he shook his head.

"You're not the kind of person, who usually gravitate towards me, and yet you seem to be the only person, who perpetually shows up late to meetings just to sit beside me."

I sputtered and attempted to retort.

"I…I don't…." He put up his hand to silence me.

"Wally, You're the fastest man alive…I'm the worlds greatest detective, please."

I slumped my shoulders, as I felt my face go red, until I remembered the meeting.

"Wait, if you like me so much-"

"I never said that, I just said I don't find you annoying!"

"If you like me so much, then why did you get all angry when Green Arrow tried to get us up here together?"

Bruce sighed.

"Wally, you intrigue me, in the oddest way…and Oliver, Oliver is a friend who I often confide in. I did in fact confide in this to him. He seems to find it funny to put me in situations I felt uncomfortable in. I was worried the close proximity might…well I was just worried."

my heart stopped, we'll almost, sort of, in a figurative way I guess. Was Bruce saying what I think he was saying?

I opened my mouth to respond but he stopped me.

"I know, that you have these feelings for me, I'm not sure what they are and I don't care to know the extent of how long they've been going on. But you should know, that I have them too."

I almost peed my pants. Seriously, I had a real problem with it when I was younger, couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. I thought I was going to pee my pants.

" Bruce I…" For a moment Bruce's eyes widened, like he was worried that I was going to shut him down, tell him he got it all wrong. I sighed frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me this, the moment you saw it, why wait until right now." Bruce shrugged.

"Sometimes that 's just how things work out. As Batman, we don't really get much time to be alone, just the two of us. As Batman I can't just come up to you and confess my feelings, or laugh at your mannerisms, or…kiss you."

I looked into Bruce's eyes and saw something there, that had maybe always been there, but I had never seen until now.

"You're not Batman right now." I leaned in, just a little.

"No…No I suppose I'm not." He leaned in a little closer, pressing a gloved hand to my cheek as he brought his lips to mine. I felt like my heart was on fire, it was everything I had ever dreamt about.

Their were fire works and church bells, and all the magic going off inside my brain. His lips were soft and tender, in contrast to the rest of him. They tasted like vanilla. I found myself thinking that it was the best taste in the world.

He brought his head away, his hand, still on my cheek.

"Wow."

"I agree."

His hand dropped and he both fell back in out chairs. It was I who broached the subject first.

"Bruce that was…"

"Very connecting, yes I was there."

"Did you just make a joke?"

"I suppose I did."

"Is it wrong that I'm really turned on?"

Bruces eyes seemed to sort of bulge out of his sockets as I said this, I wondered if I had gone to far, but then he stood up and yanked me up in the process.

"Were leaving early." He said as he pulled me toward the Zeta Beam. I stopped him.

"WOW, we have like two hours left?"

"And?"

"Excellent point, lets go!"

it took us seconds before the Zeta landed us in Batman's Cave, and seconds more for Bruce's lips to collide with mine as we both fought each other in a feral fight for dominance. We rolled around on the cold cave floor, lips never leaving each others, as our clothes found there way off of us and scattered around.

It continued this way until we were completely naked, Bruce on top of me having won the fight for dominance, pressing his now fully erect cock against my own.

"Ohh Bruce!" I leaned my head back arching as he rubbed against me.

His mouth nuzzled my neck and I groaned, thrusting up against him. In agony, I rolled him over, eager for some contact, any contact. I slowly made my way down until I met the tip of his member, licking it slowly, and moving my mouth down with ease.

I lost myself in the feel of it all the reality as I absorbed the idea that I was indeed having sex with Bruce Wayne. I marveled at his body as my hand touched every inch of him. He responded to my service with throaty moans, arching his back and losing himself in a way I had never seen.

In a flash he had pulled me up and rolled me over, kissing me hard on the mouth as his hand found my aching member. He rubbed it softly, then it got harder and more intense. I was practically leaking when his hand left, and he begun to hover over me.

"Tell me what you want." I tried to catch my breath before I answered.

"I want you inside me." He smiled as he pulled lube out of his now discarded utility belt, I thought to myself subconsciously that that was one toy I hadn't made for him.

He slide it around his cock, and looked down at me, I blushed, in an attempt to cover myself. But he pinned my arms to my sides with ease.

"Don't, you're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you…"

I pulled him on top of me, his wet member pressing against mine and kissed him hard. As I pulled away gasping for air, my hands running down my back, I locked eyes with him once more.

"How…How do you want me, on all fours would probably be…" he shook his head silencing me.

"No, I want to see you." He prepped himself at my entrance, and slowly slipped the tip inside. I winced slightly, but allowed the pressure to go deeper. Suddenly, with a long thrust, he was all the way in, and I screamed, I screamed loud enough that bats fluttered out of the cave.

He silenced me with kisses, along my jaw line and down my neck. He seemed in pain, unwilling to move, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was reciting something under his breath.

" I-I'm okay, you can-" before I could even finish my sentence, it was like I had unleashed a beast, he was rocking me back and forth, pounding me so hard I could see stars.

"Ohhhhh….Oh God Bruce, yes harder!"

"Close, Mmmf, so close."

"just, ohh yes right there."

"You're so tight around me I can't take it!"

"_Ohhhhhh God!" _

"I need to cum, I should…"

but his last sentence was lost as I hooked my legs around his waist pushing him deep inside me hitting my prostate. Not breaking our rhythm for anything.

"Cum inside me Bruce…make me yours!"

"You're mine, oh god you're mine!"

with a gasp he came, and I shortly after, spilling on my stomach, and oozing from inside me. But I had never felt better in my entire life.

Bruce sighed. And rolled off, grabbing me to him, and pulling me ontop. I tried to pull away.

"I'll get you covered in-" But he cut me off as he slowly licked the cum off my stomach, I groaned and pulled him up , wrapping my arms around him.

" I can't believe that just happened." Bruce frowned.

"Do you. Regret it?"

" Not at all! I just, I've been dreaming about it for… a long time."

Bruce smiled pulling me closer.

I laughed.

"You know, aren't you a billionaire, shouldn't you romance me before you get me into bed or something, flowers, chocolates, poetry. The whole bit?"

Bruce sighed, smiling contently.

" I am but the flesh of meager temporal,

In the center of forever permanent magnificence

As I gaze into the inconceivable

Your affection touches me in infuriating incense

For it is not your splendor, nor your spirit,

Nigh even your love that does enlighten

But your essence that pleads eternit

And your core that if you listen

Beats for only you as I envision."

Flash curled up into Batman's arms. Smiling contently.

"_Okay…_there once was a man from Nantucket….

FIN.


End file.
